I m Your Teenage Dream
by Feer Gleek Rdz
Summary: La vida de Chris dentro y fuera de Glee es normal, tiene a su hermana y un pasado del cual el cree que nunca podrá escapar todo cambia cuando en su camino aparece Darren como personaje que podría ser la próxima pareja de Kurt Tendrán bastantes complicaciones pero si ambos tratan de mantener su amor...ellos lograran estar juntos y serán sus propios Sueños Adolescentes CrissColfer
1. Chapter 1

-Capitulo 1: Hello-

Todo en el set de glee siempre era lo mismo, nos encontrabamos grabando el ultimo numero de "The Rocky Horror Glee Show", habia escuchado que llegarian nuevas personas para los nuevos personajes que estarian esta temporada, a mi me hablaron mas temprano para empezar a grabar una escena que haria en otro lugar que no seria WMHS

-De que se trata la escena?- Pregunte

-En esta escena iras a una nueva escuela la cual es la Academia Dalton, te haras pasar por un nuevo estudiante y espiaras a su competencia en las seccionales, es como vocal adrenaline pero esta vez es de puros hombres y se hacen llamar "The Warblers" , te colaras a alguna presentacion de ellos, es lo unico que te puedo decir, eso y que hoy conoceras a alguien nuevo en la serie- Agrego Brad

Lei otra vez el guion aunque ya me sabia mis lineas, queria hacer la escena perfecta, para impresionar al compañero nuevo.

Todo empezo y al rondar la escena en la que estoy en Dalton vi al chico nuevo, al verlo me quede helado, no decia ninguna palabra y el solo sonreia

Brad tuvo que parar la escena debido a que me quede congelado al ver al chico nuevo...

-Creo que debi presentarlos antes para evitar eso, Bueno chicos les daremos un par de minutos para que se presenten y poder empezar bien la escena- Comento Brad caminando hacia la mesa donde habia cafe y donas

-Hola, mi nombre es Darren- Comento el chico

-Hola soy Chris, yo interpreto a Kurt, es un honor conocerte- Agregue algo timido

- Hola yo interpretare a partir de hoy a Blaine Anderson, espero que nos llevemos bien, Brad me a comentado que tendremos muchas escenas juntos y me encantaria que nos llevaramos bien al igual que nuestros personajes - Dijo Darren

-Claro, ¿quieres una dona?- Fue lo unico que se me ocurrio decir

Cuando llegamos a la mesa de las Donas y el cafe, observaba detenidamente la sonrisa que me daba, sus ojos, sus pestañas, sus manos sosteniendo la dona, su boca al tomar un sorbo de cafe, su cabello arreglado supuse que o tendria un cabello largo y chino por las cantidades de gel que tenia, quite mi mirada pero no pude evitar voltear para observarlo, es como un angel con cabello engelado

Esperen un minuto...¿Ustedes creen que me estoy enamorando?

Historia creada por FeerGleek

Follow me:

Facebook: FeernandaRdz?ref=tn_tnmn

Twitter: /fernandasanrdz

Mi pagina en FB: pages/Criss-Colfer-Forever/127414307345967


	2. Chapter 2

**-Capitulo 2: Home-**

-Hey Chris, Chris, te sientes bien? - Dijo Darren al verme serio, pensativo y sin moverme

-¿Qué paso?- Comente tontamente

-Te quedaste helado mirándome- Rio Darren

*Woooow su risa es hermosa al igual que el* pensé

-Lo lamento tanto, es que pues soy un poco tímido con las personas nuevas y no había visto a una persona con el cabello tan lleno de gel como el tuyo- Dije tímido y notando que mis mejillas se habían puesto rojas

-No importa, ya me lo habían dicho, tus mejillas están rojas, perdón si te incomode- Dijo algo penoso, note que de la pena se dio media vuelta y estaba dispuesto a huir de mí

-Espera- Dije para que él no se fuera

-Dime- Volteo con una sonrisa dibujada (o yo me la imagine) en el rosto

-Sé que eres nuevo y aun te cuesta trabajo eso de ver en que tiempos tienes que cantar o decir tus líneas y como decías que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos quería proponerte que cada que nos toque una escena juntos, ensayemos juntos hasta que ya no me necesites o te acostumbres, que dices?- Pregunte dibujando en mi rostro una sonrisa

-Encantado, creo que saldremos de trabajar a las 6, que te parece si nos quedamos de ver en mi casa saliendo de aquí, te espero en el estacionamiento- Dijo feliz

-Hasta entonces, debo regresar para filmar la ultima escena del capitulo 5, ellos no pueden hacer esa escena sin mi- bromee despidiéndome de el con la mano

Llegue a WMHS a terminar de grabar "Time warp" pero estaba tan feliz que tuve que contarle a alguien lo que me sucedía

-Dianna, necesito decirte algo- Le grite a Di

-Hey CC, que sucedió- Me contesto (CC es mi apodo bueno de ella a mi)

-Conoci a alguien especial, vamos a estar mucho tiempo juntos, el será enamorado de Kurt- Dije muy emocionado

-Y al parecer enamorado tuyo también- Bromeo Di, y yo me puse rojo

-Pues déjame te dijo que es muy atractivo, hoy iremos a ensayar a su casa para empezar a grabar juntos mañana, estoy muy nervioso- Dije

-Si lo creo, oye no es el chico que esta por donde esta Ryan? Están viendo hacia aca- Dijo seria Di  
Voltee y lo vi

-Si es el bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana Di- Me despedi de ella y fui hasta donde el estaba

Para esto Ryan nos entrego los diálogos del capitulo 6 que se llamaría "Never Been Kissed" y decía que estaba centrado en Kurt y en la entrenadora Beste, me puse nervioso de imaginar que Darren me besaría en ese capitulo

-Listo?- Me dijo Darren tomándome de la mano ya que yo venia leyendo el guion

-Claro vámonos, cual es el plan?- Comente agarrando también su mano

-Pues de aquí, pasaremos por un par de cafes e iremos a mi casa a ensayar- Dijo Darren soltando mi mano y abriendo el carro, me meti, al querer cerrar la puerta el me dijo:

"Permíteme, yo te cierro la puerta" es todo un caballero

Llegamos a la cafetería y tomamos café, reimos un rato y al llegar a su casa el me dijo que era el primero en ir a su casa

-Esperame, voy por unas cosas al carro, ponte comodo- Dijo saliendo por la puerta

Yo había comprado un adorno pequeño de casa, mis padres me acostumbraron a que cuando vaya a una casa nueva debo de llevar algún detalle

-Volvi, que tienes ahí?- Dijo algo curioso

-Es un pequeño detalle para ti y para tu casa, es pequeño pero algo simbológico- Extendiendo mi mano

-Gracias Chris- se acercó a mi y me abrazo

Creo que me e enamorado de Darren a primera vista….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Historia creada por FeerGleek**

**Follow me:**

**Facebook: FeernandaRdz?ref=tn_tnmn**

**Twitter: /fernandasanrdz**

**Mi pagina en FB: pages/Criss-Colfer-Forever/127414307345967**


	3. Capítulo 3

**-Capitulo 1: Hello-**

Todo en el set de glee siempre era lo mismo, nos encontrabamos grabando el ultimo numero de "The Rocky Horror Glee Show", habia escuchado que llegarian nuevas personas para los nuevos personajes que estarian esta temporada, a mi me hablaron mas temprano para empezar a grabar una escena que haria en otro lugar que no seria WMHS

-De que se trata la escena?- Pregunte

-En esta escena iras a una nueva escuela la cual es la Academia Dalton, te haras pasar por un nuevo estudiante y espiaras a su competencia en las seccionales, es como vocal adrenaline pero esta vez es de puros hombres y se hacen llamar "The Warblers" , te colaras a alguna presentacion de ellos, es lo unico que te puedo decir, eso y que hoy conoceras a alguien nuevo en la serie- Agrego Brad

Lei otra vez el guion aunque ya me sabia mis lineas, queria hacer la escena perfecta, para impresionar al compañero nuevo.

Todo empezo y al rondar la escena en la que estoy en Dalton vi al chico nuevo, al verlo me quede helado, no decia ninguna palabra y el solo sonreia

Brad tuvo que parar la escena debido a que me quede congelado al ver al chico nuevo...

-Creo que debi presentarlos antes para evitar eso, Bueno chicos les daremos un par de minutos para que se presenten y poder empezar bien la escena- Comento Brad caminando hacia la mesa donde habia cafe y donas

-Hola, mi nombre es Darren- Comento el chico

-Hola soy Chris, yo interpreto a Kurt, es un honor conocerte- Agregue algo timido

- Hola yo interpretare a partir de hoy a Blaine Anderson, espero que nos llevemos bien, Brad me a comentado que tendremos muchas escenas juntos y me encantaria que nos llevaramos bien al igual que nuestros personajes - Dijo Darren

-Claro, ¿quieres una dona?- Fue lo unico que se me ocurrio decir

Cuando llegamos a la mesa de las Donas y el cafe, observaba detenidamente la sonrisa que me daba, sus ojos, sus pestañas, sus manos sosteniendo la dona, su boca al tomar un sorbo de cafe, su cabello arreglado supuse que o tendria un cabello largo y chino por las cantidades de gel que tenia, quite mi mirada pero no pude evitar voltear para observarlo, es como un angel con cabello engelado

Esperen un minuto...¿Ustedes creen que me estoy enamorando?

**Historia creada por FeerGleek**

**Follow me:**

**Facebook: FeernandaRdz?ref=tn_tnmn**

**Twitter: /fernandasanrdz**

**Mi pagina en FB: pages/Criss-Colfer-Forever/127414307345967**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Capitulo 4: First Photo-**

Después del mensaje de Darren me quede dormido en el sillón, hasta que escuche el celular sonando, era un texto de Darren que decía

"Chris, buenos días ya estoy por tu casa, pase a comprar café, llego en 15 minutos"

Después de ver el mensaje, subí a mi recamara para bañarme y estar preparado para cuando el llegara, ya una vez bañado y preparado fui hacia la puerta

-Hola Chris, estas listo?- Llegaba Darren estacionando su carro en la calle

-Hola Darren, no quieres pasar a desayunar en mi casa?- Pregunte

-Me encantaría, pero en otra ocasión, debo decirte algo- Digo preocupándome

-Ahora vuelvo, voy por mi maleta y cierro mi casa- Dije corriendo, sin duda me preocupa cada que veo que pone un gesto serio -Que sucede, me preocupo la expresión que pusiste-

-Ten tu café, mientras compraba los cafés me llamo Ryan, dijo que teníamos que ir grabar el capitulo y al termino iremos a hacer un "photoshoot" o algo asi, para anunciar que entro a la serie y que tu serás mi mejor amigo, algo asi me dijo- Menciono Darren

Llegamos al set y terminamos de grabar la escena en la que conozco a Blaine, fue rápido y sin errores porque ya la habíamos ensayado, ese mismo día terminamos de grabar las escenas que tenia con el.

Ryan me pidió que mañana que es mi día libre viniera a grabar una escena que nadie podía ver hasta que se estrenara el capitulo, mientras yo hablaba con Ryan, Darren empezaba con el "photoshoot" en el estudio de al lado.

Me despedí de Ryan y me fui al estudio de a lado veía como acomodaban a Darren

-Ya llegaste, te extrañe- Me dijo Darren guiñándome un ojo- Ven tu vas aquí

La sección de fotos duro 2 horas pero los dos sonreíamos con una alegría el de cumplir su sueño de estar en televisión y yo de tener una foto con el chico del cual me enamore a primera vista

Confesare algo Darren es mi primer amor, nunca me había enamorado como lo estoy de él, ya me había enamorado antes y asi definí mi sexualidad pero nunca había establecido una relación con alguien porque los chicos de los cuales me enamoraba eran heterosexuales y lo peor de todo homofóbicos...pero eso les contare mas adelante, yo sé que Darren es diferente a los demás lo siento y es lo que me gusta de el

Una vez terminada la sección de fotos, Darren me llevo a mi casa ya que mi carro tiene una falla y no quiere prender, me baje y le agradecí que se tomara la molestia de traerme a casa

Al día siguiente no llame a Darren ya que el sabia que tendría que ir al estudio temprano para llegar a casa y que si él quería podía ir a mi casa, a comer o cenar y el me llamaría si iría a casa, llegue y vi a todos en el set bueno solo el equipo técnico, Ryan, Brad y vi a Max,  
quien interpretaba a David Karofsky

Empezamos a rodar la "escena misterio" aunque yo ya había leído lo que sucedería entre el y yo me daba miedo, como no sabia lo que se siente tener un primer beso entre hombre- hombre, mi primer beso en si fue con Heather cuando Kurt salía con Brittany para llamar la atención de Burt, este beso me daba miedo.

Para mi buena suerte terminamos de grabar ese beso y la escena final del capitulo rápido y al terminar de grabar, me despedí de Ryan y de Brad, fui a mi camerino y oí que tocaron la puerta, abrí y era Max

-Hola Chris, mira yo sé que tu y yo no nos llevamos muy bien y esto fue nuevo para los dos pero de verdad me gustas…

-Max mira….

No pude seguir porque al igual que en la escena Max tomo mi mejilla y me beso.

Después de eso él se salió del camerino y yo me quede helado, mi primer beso "normal" nunca quise que fuera asi, recuerdo que estaba tan asustado que marque el primer numero que estaba en mi celular

-Hola, Hola, Chris estas ahí?

Demonios, le había llamado a Darren

-H…Hola Darren

-Chris que tienes, donde estas, te escuchas mal, voy por ti, dime en donde estas-Me dijo algo preocupado

-En el set-Dije con un nudo en mi garganta

-Voy para allá, te espero afuera, no te muevas- Colgó el teléfono

Yo Salí corriendo del camerino hacia la puerta, Darren llego y me subí en su carro, el camino a mi casa fue muy tranquilo, nadie decía nada, hasta que llegamos a mi casa

-Me dirás que te paso?- Menciono Darren rompiendo el silencio y dejando en mi mesa de la sala un te para que me calmara los nervios

-Tu sabes que soy gay, lo que tu no sabes es que desde que me declare gay, no e tenido una relación con nadie ni mucho menos un beso…

-Que sucedió con Max?-Dijo Darren mientras metía su mano en su maleta

-Despues de que terminamos de grabar las escenas que tenia con el, fue a mi camerino, me dijo que le gustaba….y…..me beso- Fue lo único que dije y me solte a llorar

Darren me abrazo estando sentados y sentía como su mano sobaba mi cabeza

-Y fue tan mala experiencia besarlo?- Darren me dijo eso

-Si, mi primer beso…quería que fuera especial- Le dije

-Lo se Chris, pero olvidemos eso, te traje un obsequio- Dijo Darren

Me reincorpore en el sillón, limpie mis lagrimas y vi como el sacaba una bolsa de regalo

-Toma, espero te guste- Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro –Me tengo que ir, pero velo y mañana me dices que tal te pareció, nos vemos-

Lo abrase y el salió por la puerta, pasaron 20 minutos que él se, agarre la bolsa

Lo abrí y era un portarretrato con nuestra primera foto y me dijo ve el reverso del portarretrato, lo voltee y vi que había una nota que decía

_"Los sueños son metas por cumplir y ahora que te conozco quiero que seas un sueño para mi, mi meta a cumplir, quiero ser mas que un amigo para ti, pero eso me lo tengo que ganar y hare lo que sea para estar a tu lado"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Historia creada por FeerGleek**

**Follow me:**

**Facebook: FeernandaRdz?ref=tn_tnmn**

**Twitter: /fernandasanrdz**

**Mi pagina en FB: pages/Criss-Colfer-Forever/127414307345967**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Capitulo 5: Plan-**

Me quede helado después de ver la dedicatoria del portarretrato, estoy confundido, por una parte quiero confesarle a Darren lo que siento por el, pero por el otro lado no quiero arruinar la relación de amigos que tenemos, aunque tal vez él no lo piense asi,

Puse el portarretrato en el buro de mi cuarto donde pongo mi computadora para verlo todos los días, decidí hablarle a Dianna para hablar con ella, hace días que no la llamo.

-Hola, Di!-Mencione un poco nervioso

-Milagro CC! Hasta que vuelvo a escuchar tu voz, con eso de que tienes un nuevo amigo te olvidas de los viejos- Menciono riéndose

-oh! Perdona, es que al igual que a ti cuando llego Chord le ayudaste a acostumbrarse al set de grabación y al foro, lo mismo estoy haciendo con Darren- Mencione defendiéndome

-Bueno, ese es asunto aparte, como te ha ido con el chico nuevo?- Dijo

-Pues, de eso quería hablar contigo, quiero que investigues algo por mi…

Después de terminar la llamada con Dianna le llame a Darren para hacerle una propuesta:

-Hola Darren, perdona la hora es que Dianna me acaba de llamar ella va a ir a un restaurante elegante mañana y quería ver si tu podrías acompañarla

-Hola Chris, pues no tengo planes pero me gustaría que tu fueras también

-No puedo, tengo que viajar a New York para ver unos papeles de un asunto familiar, por eso había pensado que podrías acompañar a Dianna

-Esta bien, yo iré con ella, avísale

-Muchas gracias Darren

-Espera, no me has dicho nada sobre el regalo

-Me gusto mucho, gracias por la foto, debo irme te veré después, buenas noches

Dije demasiado nervioso, creo que cuando le colgué escuche riéndose, pena total…

Al día siguiente Dianna me llamo diciendo que hoy se vería con Darren en tono burlón, cosa que me dieron un poco de celos que ella compartiera la mesa y los alientos con el, todo eso pensaba mientras viajaba a New York, me da miedo que terminen siendo novios y lo tenga que olvidar para siempre

Caminaba por central park, después de haber dejado mis cosas en el hotel, fui a dar la vuelta a New York y encontré una tienda muy grande de artículos en tonos azules y entre, debía mantener mi mente ocupada para no pensar en la cita que tendrían, aunque fue idea mía me daba miedo

Debo confesar que Salí con mas de 3 bolsas repletas de cosas en tonos azules y un peluche de una llama, esta la llamare…Light y formaría parte de mi colección de llamas, caminaba por la calle cuando vi una tienda que me llamo la atención era una tienda de moños para caballero y como Darren usa moños pensé que seria lindo detalle comprarle algunos, compre uno de cada color y créeme había cientos de miles de moños

Al llegar al hotel vi la llamada de Dianna, me había marcado desde las 3 y eran las 9, extrañamente para no pensar en su cita deje mi celular en el hotel

Después de dos días regresaba a Ohio, y al bajar del avión en el aeropuerto me encontré a Dianna esperándome

-Que haces aquí?-Le dije un poco nervioso

-Vine para dejarte en tu casa y decirte de lo que investigue- Dijo misteriosa

Ya estando en el carro ella manejaba:

-Y bien? Que sucedió? –Dije muy misterioso

-Hablamos, me confeso que era gay, pero el único que lo sabia eras tu, que desde que te vio en la primera temporada se enamoro de ti, y que cuando se conocieron en persona se enamoro mas de ti, pero no quiere confesarte su amor porque el piensa que lo puedes rechazar y no quiere arruinar una amistad como la tuya- Dijo mirándome con una sonrisa

-Bueno CC, aquí bajas, perdón por no decirte mas pero deje a Arthur con mi mama y a ella le da miedo quedarse sola con el

Ahora que sé que le gusto a Darren puede que tenga una oportunidad con el, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad pero si es por algo me atreveré a hacerlo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Historia creada por FeerGleek**

**Follow me:**

**Facebook: FeernandaRdz?ref=tn_tnmn**

**Twitter: /fernandasanrdz**

**Mi pagina en FB: pages/Criss-Colfer-Forever/127414307345967**


	6. Capítulo 6

**-Capitulo 1: Hello-**

Todo en el set de glee siempre era lo mismo, nos encontrabamos grabando el ultimo numero de "The Rocky Horror Glee Show", habia escuchado que llegarian nuevas personas para los nuevos personajes que estarian esta temporada, a mi me hablaron mas temprano para empezar a grabar una escena que haria en otro lugar que no seria WMHS

-De que se trata la escena?- Pregunte

-En esta escena iras a una nueva escuela la cual es la Academia Dalton, te haras pasar por un nuevo estudiante y espiaras a su competencia en las seccionales, es como vocal adrenaline pero esta vez es de puros hombres y se hacen llamar "The Warblers" , te colaras a alguna presentacion de ellos, es lo unico que te puedo decir, eso y que hoy conoceras a alguien nuevo en la serie- Agrego Brad

Lei otra vez el guion aunque ya me sabia mis lineas, queria hacer la escena perfecta, para impresionar al compañero nuevo.

Todo empezo y al rondar la escena en la que estoy en Dalton vi al chico nuevo, al verlo me quede helado, no decia ninguna palabra y el solo sonreia

Brad tuvo que parar la escena debido a que me quede congelado al ver al chico nuevo...

-Creo que debi presentarlos antes para evitar eso, Bueno chicos les daremos un par de minutos para que se presenten y poder empezar bien la escena- Comento Brad caminando hacia la mesa donde habia cafe y donas

-Hola, mi nombre es Darren- Comento el chico

-Hola soy Chris, yo interpreto a Kurt, es un honor conocerte- Agregue algo timido

- Hola yo interpretare a partir de hoy a Blaine Anderson, espero que nos llevemos bien, Brad me a comentado que tendremos muchas escenas juntos y me encantaria que nos llevaramos bien al igual que nuestros personajes - Dijo Darren

-Claro, ¿quieres una dona?- Fue lo unico que se me ocurrio decir

Cuando llegamos a la mesa de las Donas y el cafe, observaba detenidamente la sonrisa que me daba, sus ojos, sus pestañas, sus manos sosteniendo la dona, su boca al tomar un sorbo de cafe, su cabello arreglado supuse que o tendria un cabello largo y chino por las cantidades de gel que tenia, quite mi mirada pero no pude evitar voltear para observarlo, es como un angel con cabello engelado

Esperen un minuto...¿Ustedes creen que me estoy enamorando?

**Historia creada por FeerGleek**

**Follow me:**

**Facebook: FeernandaRdz?ref=tn_tnmn**

**Twitter: /fernandasanrdz**

**Mi pagina en FB: pages/Criss-Colfer-Forever/127414307345967**


End file.
